Pets and love
by Monchy
Summary: ObiWan and Anakin buy a pet. Crack!fic. Slash.


**Pets and love**

How exactly had Obi-Wan ended up in this situation? Well, he couldn't know, but he was pretty sure there had been some pouting and puppy dog eyes involved. He was just too easy. He sighed and looked up at the shiny sign above the store's door; it read: Charming Pets, want a pet? We have the best! Obi-Wan sighed again.

"Come on Obi-Wan! We aren't buying anything if you just stand there," Obi-Wan let Anakin grab his hand and drag him inside the store, resigned.

"I still don't understand what you want a pet for," whined Obi-Wan while Anakin inspected what could be a hamster, or a mice or… well, it certainly resembled a rat.

"To keep me company," answered Anakin, turning his attention to a large black snake. The reptile hissed at him and Anakin – thank the Force! – walked towards the birdcages.

"You already have company," complained Obi-Wan, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked around, pointedly glaring at the hissing snake.

"Well, it is you who insists on saying that Artoo is not really human."

"I didn't mean Artoo," and Obi-Wan was pretty sure he sounded like a whiny kid, but the tone was enough to make Anakin look at him. Anakin chuckled softly and walked towards him.

"I know, silly," Anakin planted a big wet kiss on Obi-Wan's cheek and resumed his investigation.

"Really…" Obi-Wan sighed, again.

He couldn't be sure why Anakin wanted a pet, but he certainly didn't. Pets were messy and they needed care and time, and Force knew he already had enough taking care of Anakin. Anakin was already a grown Knight who should live by himself; he had certainly been completely excited about the idea of living alone, but when a week had passed and Anakin had only eaten burnt toasts and omelettes, and after taking Obi-Wan out of a Council meeting because of a nervous breakdown over a missing sock, they decided that it was healthier for both of them to just stay in the same quarters. Obi-Wan couldn't be more thankful about that, Anakin could be quite annoying, but it was nice to know that he still needed him.

"How about a kitty?" the question was enough to make the smile that was spreading through Obi-Wan's features disappear.

"A cat?"

"Yes!" Anakin took his hand once again and guided him towards a big crystal cage where five kittens meowed and tried to walk on tiny legs. "Aren't they cute?"

"They are just tiny," stated Obi-Wan looking indifferently at the little animals.

"Oh, come on!" Anakin grabbed a light brown kitten and offered it to Obi-Wan, who only took it due to the beautiful expression on Anakin's big blue eyes. Damn that kid and his eyes! They had always been his perdition.

"Well," Obi-Wan looked at the… _thing_… which wasn't bigger than his own palm, "so maybe it is kind of cute."

"See? I told yo–"

"Well, look who's here!" Obi-Wan received a hard pat on his back and before looking back, he already knew it was Mace. "Buying a pet?"

"Apparently," murmured Obi-Wan, raising the kitty to eye level with both hands. The cat meowed, and both Mace and Anakin produced the most adorable 'awwwww'. "Ok, that was creepy."

"What, the awwwing?" inquired Anakin, his eyes now fixated on a large bright red parrot.

"No, you two agreeing," Anakin chuckled softly, Mace just snorted. "Anakin, we're not getting a parrot," Anakin pouted, but Obi-Wan gave him a firm look.

"So, making the family bigger?" asked Mace while Anakin moved to some far away cages with all kinds of green reptiles in them.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" asked Obi-Wan, still holding the kitten and bringing it to his chest. The little cat purred and started looking for a comfortable position in the warm hand.

"I'm getting a new toy for Dash," answered Mace, smiling widely. Right, Dash, that thing Mace had picked up on the streets last month and that resembled a dog, or so Mace said. Obi-Wan still had his doubts. "So, the lover wanted a pet and you indulged him, as always."

"He's not my lover!"

"Of course he is."

"No, he's not."

"So you aren't…" Obi-Wan shook his head, "so you've never…" Obi-Wan shook his head again, "are you telling me you haven't even thought about getting a taste of that gorgeous ass?"

"Mace!" Obi-Wan glared at the taller man.

"See, you're very possessive of him."

"And you've been spending far too much with Quinlan," as if invoked, the mentioned appeared through the front door after his former padawan, Aayla Secura.

"Aayla, we're not getting a snake," murmured the Jedi master, sounding defeated.

"Of course we aren't, I am."

"Aayla look, we a–well, look who's here!" both Aayla and Quinlan walked towards them, offering Anakin a wave he didn't return, focused as he was on a rather large spider. Wait there, _spider?_

"Anakin, get away from any kind of poisonous eight legged thing!" Anakin didn't even try pouting this time. He didn't want a spider anyway.

"How about a fish?" he asked looking into one big tank. A small green fish swam to the crystal and looked at him, "this one's kind of cute."

"Anakin, fish are the most useless animals ever," Anakin frowned and the little fish swam away.

"I think you hurt his feelings."

"It's a fish, it doesn't have feelings."

"Hey, fishy, fishy, fishy…"

"Anakin stop talking to the fish, it can't hear you," Anakin just glared at Obi-Wan and resumed his investigation. Obi-Wan sighed.

"You two are the cutest thing ever," half smiled Quinlan. "You're lucky my friend, I bet he's great in bed."

"And how would I know?"

"Come on Obi! No point in denying it. You should be proud of having such a stallion to show around."

"He's not–I'm not–we're not… I don't even know which part of that sentence to correct first!"

"So you're not a couple?" Quinlan arched a sceptic eyebrow while Aayla and Mace murmured sweet things at the now sleeping kitty in Obi-Wan's arms and Anakin tried to get the green fish's attention.

"No, we're not!"

"So do you mid if I–" Obi-Wan's glare was enough to make Quinlan step back, "ok, so maybe you do."

"Anakin, let's go, yes?"

"But master! We still haven't–"

"We're not getting a pet, and that's that!"

Twenty minutes later, Obi-Wan and Anakin left the store with the kitten _and_ the fish. Obi-Wan sighed.

"So, how are you gonna name it?" asked Anakin, pointing at the plastic bag containing the fish Obi-Wan carried. Obi-Wan raised the bag at looked at the tiny fish, shrugging.

"I don't know, how do you want to call it?"

"Well, it's green, we could call him Yoda."

"That's not very appropriate," murmured Obi-Wan, lowering the bag again and looking into Anakin's disappointed eyes.

"I bet he would find it amusing," he stated.

"I don't doubt that, but still…"

"How about Sparky?"

"Sparky?"

"Sparky!" exclaimed Anakin with a funny grin, "it's a happy name."

"But it's not very fishy," argued Obi-Wan. "Besides, what kind of name is Sparky?"

"You're such a spoilsport," Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, careful not to disturb the kitten he carried. "What about him? We could call him Sparky," Obi-Wan shook his head, Anakin just looked defeated. "Ok then, you name it."

"How about… Loop?"

"Loop?"

"Ok… Libra."

"Libra?"

"Shadow."

"Shadow?"

"Fable?"

"Fable… I like Fable," Anakin smiled, looking at the little cat. "What about the fish, then? Oh! Wait! I know!" Anakin stopped for a few seconds, making a pause effect, "Willy."

"Willy, as in Free Willy? You cried with that movie, Anakin."

"I certainly did not!" huffed Anakin, "I do not cry with movies."

"What about Brokeback Mountain?"

"That was completely justified!" exclaimed Anakin, stopping his steps and looking directly at Obi-Wan. The little kitten – Fable – meowed in his hand. "Just imagine that I was killed like that after such a terrible life, wouldn't it hurt?"

"It was just a movie," pointed Obi-Wan, looking down when the fish – Willy – thumped against the plastic bag. "Besides, we're not cowboys, nor a couple."

"Of course we are."

"What? Cowboys?"

"No, a couple."

"We're not a couple!"

"Of course we are," Anakin nodded and then kept walking, while Obi-Wan just stood there, dumfounded. "Coming?" Anakin turned around, looking at him.

"Anakin, we're not a couple."

"Of course we are, we do couple things together," Anakin walked back to Obi-Wan, waving when he saw Quinlan and Aayla leaving the store with a small red snake on a cage.

"What kind of things?" asked Obi-Wan, pointedly ignoring Quinlan's rude gesture that he preferred not to interpret.

"We buy pets."

"And who's fault is that?" accused Obi-Wan, repressing an aww when the kitty opened eyes that looked far too much like Anakin's and meowed; the little thing was just too cute.

"We live together."

"Do you want me to remember you your only week leaving alone?"

"I still haven't found that sock, you know? And it was a very pretty sock," Obi-Wan shook his head, laughing softly. "You laugh at my jokes."

"A lot of people do that."

"You cook for me."

"But that's just because every time you enter a kitchen things start to spontaneously combust," Anakin frowned softly, pouting. Damn, he was even cuter than the kitty.

"We sleep together most nights."

"Emphasis on the word _sleep _there," to that Anakin gave him a wink and Obi-Wan just really didn't know where to put himself, so he stared pointedly at Willy's bag. He was starting to like the green thingy.

"We cuddle."

"So?"

"And you wear my robe all the time."

"Because it's big and fluffy and I like it."

"And you love me."

"Bec–I–we–well, that I do," murmured Obi-Wan, smiling softly.

"And I love you," nodded Anakin, smiling too. "See? We are a couple, you even accepted two pets in your home for me."

"Are you telling me we've been having a platonic relationship for years?" Anakin just nodded, suddenly far closer than he had been seconds ago. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"I was hoping you would notice yourself," Anakin shrugged, his nose already touching Obi-Wan's, "but you've always been kind of slow for this things."

"Hey, I'm not–" but then Anakin was kissing him, and he couldn't quite remember what he was or was not.

He was pretty sure, though, that Anakin's hand was on his neck, hot and firm, and that his lips were on his, kissing him slowly, far too familiarly to be the first kiss. Then again, they _had_ been a couple for quite a few years. Damn! They had a lot of catching up to do.

Obi-Wan smiled into the kiss and suddenly, a hard pat on his back threw him forward and into Anakin's arms. Fable meowed, annoyed by the sudden movement of his human pillow, and Willy thumped against the plastic of the bag, clearly confused by the sudden moving waters.

"See? I told you, you were a couple!" Obi-Wan glared back at Mace, who stood there smiling widely.

"Yes Mace, alright," he murmured, not separating from Anakin a bit; he was discovering that Anakin's arms were a rather nice place to be.

"I guess I'll see you then, lovebirds."

"Oh, really, that man…" Obi-Wan groaned. Anakin chuckled softly, caressing the head of the still complaining Fable.

"Let's go home, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, let's go home."

"So, if we ever adopt a child, can we call him Sparky?"

"Oh, Anakin…"

--

The end.


End file.
